The present invention relates to the potentiation of glutamate receptor function using certain heterocyclic sulphonamide derivatives. It also relates to novel heterocyclic sulphonamide derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
In the mammalian central nervous system (CNS), the transmission of nerve impulses is controlled by the interaction between a neurotransmitter, that is released by a sending neuron, and a surface receptor on a receiving neuron, which causes excitation of this receiving neuron. L-Glutamate, which is the most abundant neurotransmitter in the CNS, mediates the major excitatory pathway in mammals, and is referred to as an excitatory amino acid (EAA). The receptors that respond to glutamate are called excitatory amino acid receptors (EAA receptors). See Watkins and Evans, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 21, 165 (1981); Monaghan, Bridges, and Cotman, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 29, 365 (1989); Watkins, Krogsgaard-Larsen, and Honore, Trans. Pharm. Sci., 11, 25 (1990). The excitatory amino acids are of great physiological importance, playing a role in a variety of physiological processes, such as long-term potentiation (learning and memory), the development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, cardiovascular regulation, and sensory perception.
Excitatory amino acid receptors are classified into two general types. Receptors that are directly coupled to the opening of cation channels in the cell membrane of the neurons are termed xe2x80x9cionotropicxe2x80x9d. This type of receptor has been subdivided into at least three subtypes, which are defined by the depolarizing actions of the selective agonists N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA), alpha-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), and kainic acid (KA). The second general type of receptor is the G-protein or second messenger-linked xe2x80x9cmetabotropicxe2x80x9d excitatory amino acid receptor. This second type is coupled to multiple second messenger systems that lead to enhanced phosphoinositide hydrolysis, activation of phospholipase D, increases or decreases in c-AMP formation, and changes in ion channel function. Schoepp and Conn, Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 14, 13 (1993). Both types of receptors appear not only to mediate normal synaptic transmission along excitatory pathways, but also participate in the modification of synaptic connections during development and throughout life. Schoepp, Bockaert, and Sladeczek, Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 11, 508 (1990); McDonald and Johnson, Brain Research Reviews, 15, 41 (1990).
AMPA receptors are assembled from four protein sub-units known as GluR1 to GluR4, while kainic acid receptors are assembled from the sub-units GluR5 to GluR7, and KA-1 and KA-2. Wong and Mayer, Molecular Pharmacology 44: 505-510, 1993. It is not yet known how these sub-units are combined in the natural state. However, the structures of certain human variants of each sub-unit have been elucidated, and cell lines expressing individual sub-unit variants have been cloned and incorporated into test systems designed to identify compounds which bind to or interact with them, and hence which may modulate their function. Thus, European patent application, publication number EP-A2-0574257 discloses the human sub-unit variants GluR1B, GluR2B, GluR3A and GluR3B. European patent application, publication number EP-A1-0583917 discloses the human sub-unit variant GluR4B.
One distinctive property of AMPA and kainic acid receptors is their rapid deactivation and desensitization to glutamate. Yamada and Tang, The Journal of Neuroscience, September 1993, 13(9): 3904-3915 and Kathryn M. Partin, J. Neuroscience, Nov. 1, 1996, 16(21): 6634-6647. The physiological implications of rapid desensitization, and deactivation if any, are unknown.
It is known that the rapid desensitization and deactivation of AMPA and/or kainic acid receptors to glutamate may be inhibited using certain compounds. This action of these compounds is often referred to in the alternative as xe2x80x9cpotentiationxe2x80x9d of the receptors. One such compound, which selectively potentiates AMPA receptor function, is cyclothiazide. Partin et al., Neuron. Vol. 11, 1069-1082, 1993. Compounds which potentiate AMPA receptors, like cyclothiazide, are often referred to as ampakines.
International Patent Application Publication Number WO 9625926 discloses a group of phenylthioalkylsulphonamides, S-oxides and homologs which are said to potentiate membrane currents induced by kainic acid and AMPA.
Ampakines have been shown to improve memory in a variety of animal tests. Staubli et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 91, pp 777-781, 1994, Neurobiology, and Arai et al., The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 278: 627-638, 1996.
It has now been found that cyclothiazide and certain heterocyclic sulphonamide derivatives potentiate agonist-induced excitability of human GluR4B receptor expressed in HEK 293 cells. Since cyclothiazide is known to potentiate glutamate receptor function in vivo, it is believed that this finding portends that the heterocyclic sulphonamide derivatives will also potentiate glutamate receptor function in vivo, and hence that the compounds will exhibit ampakine-like behavior.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a compound of the formula: 
wherein:
R1a represents hydrogen or (1-4C)alkyl;
R1b and R1c together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 4 to 7 membered saturated heterocyclic ring containing as the hetero ring members a group NRa and a group X, wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; and
Ra represents hydrogen, (1-4C)alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl(1-4C)alkyl;
Rb represents hydrogen, (1-4C)alkyl, optionally =substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl(1-4C)alkyl;
R2 represents (1-6C)alkyl, (3-6C)cycloalkyl, (1-6C)fluoroalkyl, (1-6C)chloroalkyl, (2-6C)alkenyl, (1-4C)alkoxy(1-4C)alkyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, (1-4C)alkyl or (1-4C)alkoxy, or a group of formula R3R4N in which R3 and R4 each independently represents (1-4C)alkyl or, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholino, piperazinyl, hexahydroazepinyl or octahydroazocinyl group; and
either (a) one or two of R5, R6, R7 and R8 represents hydrogen; (1-6C)alkyl; aryl(1-6C)alkyl; (2-6C)alkenyl; aryl(2-6C)alkenyl or aryl, or (b) two of R5, R6, R7 and R8 together with the carbon atom or carbon atoms to which they are attached form a (3-8C) carbocyclic ring; and the remainder of R5, R6, R7 and R8 represent hydrogen; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a method of potentiating glutamate receptor function in a mammal requiring such treatment, which comprises administering an effective amount of a compound of formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as defined herein.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as defined herein for the manufacture of a medicament for potentiating glutamate receptor function.
According to yet another aspect, the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as defined herein for potentiating glutamate receptor function.
In this specification, the term xe2x80x9cpotentiating glutamate receptor functionxe2x80x9d refers to any increased responsiveness of glutamate receptors, for example AMPA receptors, to glutamate or an agonist, and includes but is not limited to inhibition of rapid desensitisation or deactivation of AMPA receptors to glutamate.
A wide variety of conditions may be treated by the compounds of formula I and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts through their action as potentiators of glutamate receptor function. Such conditions include those associated with glutamate hypofunction, such as psychiatric and neurological disorders, for example cognitive disorders; neuro-degenerative disorders such as Alzheimer""s disease; age-related dementias; age-induced memory impairment; movement disorders such as tardive dyskinesia, Hungtington""s chorea, myoclonus and Parkinson""s disease; reversal of drug-induced states (such as cocaine, amphetamines, alcohol-induced states); depression; attention deficit disorder; attention deficit hyperactivity disorder; psychosis; cognitive deficits associated with psychosis; and drug-induced psychosis. The compounds of formula I may also be useful for improving memory (both short term and long term) and learning ability. The present invention provides the use of compounds of formula I for the treatment of each of these conditions.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9ctreatxe2x80x9d) as used herein includes its generally accepted meaning which encompasses prohibiting, preventing, restraining, and slowing, stopping, or reversing progression, severity, or a resultant symptom.
The present invention includes the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds defined by formula I. A compound of this invention can possess a sufficiently acidic, a sufficiently basic, or both functional groups, and accordingly react with any of a number of organic and inorganic bases, and inorganic and organic acids, to form a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to salts of the compounds of the above formula which are substantially non-toxic to living organisms. Typical pharmaceutically acceptable salts include those salts prepared by reaction of the compounds of the present invention with a pharmaceutically acceptable mineral or organic acid or an organic or inorganic base. Such salts are known as acid addition and base addition salts.
Acids commonly employed to form acid addition salts are inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like, and organic acids such as p-toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic acid, oxalic acid, p-bromophenylsulfonic acid, carbonic acid, succinic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, acetic acid, and the like. Examples of such pharmaceutically acceptable salts are the sulfate, pyrosulfate, bisulfate, sulfite, bisulfite, phosphate, monohydrogenphosphate, dihydrogenphosphate, metaphosphate, pyrophosphate, chloride, bromide, iodide, acetate, propionate, decanoate, caprylate, acrylate, formate, hydrochloride, dihydrochloride, isobutyrate, caproate, heptanoate, propiolate, oxalate, malonate, succinate, suberate, sebacate, fumarate, maleate, butyne-1,4-dioate, hexyne-1,6-dioate, benzoate, chlorobenzoate, methylbenzoate, hydroxybenzoate, methoxybenzoate, phthalate, xylenesulfonate, phenylacetate, phenylpropionate, phenylbutyrate, citrate, lactate, xcex3-hydroxybutyrate, glycolate, tartrate, methanesulfonate, propanesulfonate, naphthalene-l-sulfonate, napththalene-2-sulfonate, mandelate and the like. Preferred pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts are those formed with mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, and those formed with organic acids such as maleic acid and methanesulfonic acid.
Base addition salts include those derived from inorganic bases, such as ammonium or alkali or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, carbonates, bicarbonates, and the like. Such bases useful in preparing the salts of this invention thus include sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, calcium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, and the like. The potassium and sodium salt forms are particularly preferred.
It should be recognized that the particular counterion forming a part of any salt of this invention is usually not of a critical nature, so long as the salt as a whole is pharmacologically acceptable and as long as the counterion does not contribute undesired qualities to the salt as a whole. It is further understood that the above salts may form hydrates or exist in a substantially anhydrous form.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstereoisomerxe2x80x9d refers to a compound made up of the same atoms bonded by the same bonds but having different three-dimensional structures which are not interchangeable. The three-dimensional structures are called configurations. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cenantiomerxe2x80x9d refers to two stereoisomers whose molecules are nonsuperimposable mirror images of one another. The term xe2x80x9cchiral centerxe2x80x9d refers to a carbon atom to which four different groups are attached. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdiastereomersxe2x80x9d refers to stereoisomers which are not enantiomers. In addition, two diastereomers which have a different configuration at only one chiral center are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cepimersxe2x80x9d. The terms xe2x80x9cracematexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cracemic mixturexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cracemic modificationxe2x80x9d refer to a mixture of equal parts of enantiomers.
The term xe2x80x9cenantiomeric enrichmentxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the increase in the amount of one enantiomer as compared to the other. A convenient method of expressing the enantiomeric enrichment achieved is the concept of enantiomeric excess, or xe2x80x9ceexe2x80x9d, which is found using the following equation:   ee  =                              E          1                -                  E          2                                      E          1                +                  E          2                      xc3x97    100  
wherein E1 is the amount of the first enantiomer and E2 is the amount of the second enantiomer. Thus, if the initial ratio of the two enantiomers is 50:50, such as is present in a racemic mixture, and an enantiomeric enrichment sufficient to produce a final ratio of 50:30 is achieved, the ee with respect to the first enantiomer is 25%. However, if the final ratio is 90:10, the ee with respect to the first enantiomer is 80%. An ee of greater than 90% is preferred, an ee of greater than 95% is most preferred and an ee of greater than 99% is most especially preferred. Enantiomeric enrichment is readily determined by one of ordinary skill in the art using standard techniques and procedures, such as gas or high performance liquid chromatography with a chiral column. Choice of the appropriate chiral column, eluent and conditions necessary to effect separation of the enantiomeric pair is well within the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. In addition, the enantiomers of compounds of formula I can be resolved by one of ordinary skill in the art using standard techniques well known in the art, such as those described by J. Jacques, et al., xe2x80x9cEnantiomers, Racemates, and Resolutionsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1981. Examples of resolutions include recrystallization techniques or chiral chromatography.
Some of the compounds of the present invention have one or more chiral centers and may exist in a variety of stereoisomeric configurations. As a consequence of these chiral centers, the compounds of the present invention occur as racemates, mixtures of enantiomers and as individual enantiomers, as well as diastereomers and mixtures of diastereomers. All such racemates, enantiomers, and diastereomers are within the scope of the present invention.
The terms xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d are used herein as commonly used in organic chemistry to denote specific configuration of a chiral center. The term xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d (rectus) refers to that configuration of a chiral center with a clockwise relationship of group priorities (highest to second lowest) when viewed along the bond toward the lowest priority group. The term xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d (sinister) refers to that configuration of a chiral center with a counterclockwise relationship of group priorities (highest to second lowest) when viewed along the bond toward the lowest priority group. The priority of groups is based upon their atomic number (in order of decreasing atomic number). A partial list of priorities and a discussion of stereochemistry is contained in xe2x80x9cNomenclature of Organic Compounds: Principles and Practicexe2x80x9d, (J. H. Fletcher, et al., eds., 1974) at pages 103-120.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d includes phenyl and a polycyclic aromatic carbocyclic ring such as naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d as used in the term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted arylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl(1-4C)alkylxe2x80x9d herein signifies that the aryl group is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more (for example one or two) substituents, said substituents being selected from atoms and groups which, when present in the compound of formula I, do not prevent the compound of formula I from functioning as a potentiator of glutamate receptor function.
Examples of substituents which may be present in an optionally substituted aryl group include halogen; nitro; cyano; (1-4C)alkyl; (1-4C)alkoxy; halo(1-4C)alkyl; and a group of formula xe2x80x94(L1)xxe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(L2)yxe2x80x94R9 in which each of L1 and L2 independently represents (1-4C)alkylene, one of x and y is 0 and the other is 0 or 1, X1 represents a bond, O, S, NH, CO, CONH or NHCO, and R9 represents a phenyl group that is unsubstituted or substituted by one or two of halogen, (1-4C)alkyl and (1-4C)haloalkyl.
Unless specified otherwise, any alkyl group may be unbranched or branched. The term xe2x80x9c(1-6C)alkylxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9c(1-4C)alkylxe2x80x9d. Examples of particular values for a (1-6C)alkyl group include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl and hexyl.
The term (1-4C)alkylene includes (2-4C)alkylene. Examples of particular values are methylene and ethylene.
The 4 to 7 membered saturated heterocyclic ring containing a group NRa and a group X, wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 may be selected, for example, from azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, hexahydropyrimidyl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazinyl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazinyl and hexahydroazepinyl.
Examples of 4 to 7 membered saturated heterocyclic rings are those wherein R1b and R1c together with the carbon atom to which they are attached are selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein Ra represents hydrogen, (1-4C)alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl(1-4C)alkyl; and Rb represents hydrogen, (1-4C)alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl(1-4C)alkyl.
Examples of particular values for Ra and Rb are methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2-bromophenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 2,3-difluorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 3-propylphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl and benzyl.
A preferred value for the 4 to 7 membered saturated heterocyclic ring is a group of formula (a) above, such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinyl, or a group of formula (e) above, such as 1-(2-fluorophenyl)piperidin-4-yl.
An alkenyl group, for example as in (2-6C)alkenyl or aryl(2-6C)alkenyl may be branched or unbranched. Examples of particular values are vinyl and prop-2-enyl.
The term (3-8C)cycloalkyl includes (3-6C)cycloalkyl. Examples of particular values for (3-8C)cycloalkyl are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalo(1-6C)alkylxe2x80x9d includes halo(1-4C)alkyl, (1-6C)fluoroalkyl, such as trifluoromethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, and (1-6C)chloroalkyl, such as chloromethyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine and bromine.
An example of a particular value for R1a is hydrogen.
Examples of values for R2 are methyl, ethyl, propyl, 2-propyl, butyl, 2-methylpropyl, cyclohexyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, chloromethyl, ethenyl, prop-2-enyl, methoxyethyl, phenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, or dimethylamino.
Preferably R2 is ethyl, 2-propyl or dimethylamino.
Preferably R3 and R4 each represent methyl.
Examples of a (1-6C)alkyl group represented by R5, R6, R7 and R8 are methyl, ethyl and propyl. An example of an aryl(1-C)alkyl group is benzyl. An example of a (2-6C)alkenyl group is prop-2-enyl. An example of a (3-8C)carbocyclic ring is a cyclopropyl ring.
Preferably R6 and R7 each represents hydrogen.
Preferably R5 and R8 each independently represents hydrogen or (1-4C)alkyl, or together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a (3-8C) carbocyclic ring.
More preferably R8 represents methyl or ethyl and R5 represents hydrogen or methyl, or R5 and R8 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclopropyl ring.
Especially preferred are compounds in which R8 represents methyl and R5, R6 and R7 each represents hydrogen.
The compounds of formula I may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula 
with a compound of formula
R2SO2Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83III
in which Z represents a leaving atom or group, followed where necessary and/or desired by forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
The leaving atom or group represented by Z may be, for is example, a halogen atom such as a chlorine or bromine atom.
The reaction is conveniently performed in the presence of a base, for example an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, an alkali metal carbonate such as potassium carbonate, a tertiary amine such as triethylamine or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene.
Suitable solvents include halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane.
The reaction is conveniently performed at a temperature in the range of from xe2x88x9220 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x925 to 50xc2x0 C.
The compounds of formula II are known or may be prepared by reducing a corresponding nitrile or amide, for example using a borane, such as borane dimethyl sulfide, or lithium aluminium hydride. Convenient solvents for the reduction include ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran and diethyl ether.
Some of the nitriles and amides used as starting materials may conveniently be prepared by treatment of a nitrile of formula 
or an ester of formula 
in which is an ester residue, such as a (1-6C)alkyl group, with a strong base, for example an alkali metal amide such as sodium or lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide and a compound of formula R5Z1 or R8Z1 in which Z1 represents a leaving atom or group, such as an iodine atom. Convenient solvents include ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran. The temperature is conveniently in the range of from xe2x88x9278 to 25xc2x0 C. The esters are then converted to the amides by hydrolysis, for example using sodium or potassium hydroxide in an aqueous alcohol to afford an acid, and conversion of the acid to an amide, for example by reaction of the acid with thionyl chloride followed by aqueous ammonia.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 
may be reacted with toluenesulfonylmethyl isocyanide in the presence of a strong base, such as potassium t-butoxide. Suitable solvents include ethyleneglycol dimethyl ether (DME). The reaction is conveniently performed at a temperature in the range of from xe2x88x9278 to 25xc2x0 C.
It will be appreciated that in the processes described above, it may be preferable to protect the nitrogen atom in the groups represented by NRa and NRb when Ra or Rb is hydrogen. Suitable protecting groups include acyl groups, such as acetyl or benzoyl, and acyloxy groups, such as t-butoxycarbonyl. A t-butoxycarbonyl may conveniently be removed using trifluoroacetic acid.
The ability of compounds of formula I to potentiate glutamate receptor-mediated response may be determined using fluorescent calcium indicator dyes (Molecular Probes, Eugene, Oreg., Fluo-3) and by measuring glutamate-evoked efflux of calcium into GluR4 transfected HEK293 cells, as described in more detail below.
In one test, 96 well plates containing confluent monolayers of HEK cells stably expressing human GluR4B (obtained as described in European Patent Application Publication Number EP-A1-583917) are prepared. The tissue culture medium in the wells is then discarded, and the wells are each washed once with 200 xcexcl of buffer (glucose, 10 mM, sodium chloride, 138 mM, magnesium chloride, 1 mM, potassium chloride, 5 mM, calcium chloride, 5 mM, N-[2-hydroxyethyl]-piperazine-N-[2-ethanesulfonic acid], 10 mM, to pH 7.1 to 7.3). The plates are then incubated for 60 minutes in the dark with 20 xcexcM Fluo3-AM dye (obtained from Molecular Probes Inc, Eugene, Oreg.) in buffer in each well. After the incubation, each well is washed once with 100 xcexcl buffer, 200 xcexcl of buffer is added and the plates are incubated for 30 minutes.
Solutions for use in the test are also prepared as follows. 30 xcexcM, 10 xcexcM, 3 xcexcM and 1 xcexcM dilutions of test compound are prepared using buffer from a 10 mM solution of test compound in DMSO. 100 xcexcM cyclothiazide solution is prepared by adding 3 xcexcl of 100 mM cyclothiazide to 3 ml of buffer. Control buffer solution is prepared by adding 1.5 xcexcl DMSO to 498.5 xcexcl of buffer.
Each test is then performed as follows. 200 xcexcl of control buffer in each well is discarded and replaced with 45 xcexcl of control buffer solution. A baseline fluorescent measurement is taken using a FLUOROSKAN II fluorimeter (Obtained from Labsystems, Needham Heights, Mass., USA, a Division of Life Sciences International Plc). The buffer is then removed and replaced with 45 xcexcl of buffer and 45 xcexcl of test compound in buffer in appropriate wells. A second fluorescent reading is taken after 5 minutes incubation. 15 xcexcl of 400 xcexcM glutamate solution is then added to each well (final glutamate concentration 100 xcexcM), and a third reading is taken. The activities of test compounds and cyclothiazide solutions are determined by subtracting the second from the third reading (fluorescence due to addition of glutamate in the presence or absence of test compound or cyclothiazide) and are expressed relative to enhance fluorescence produced by 100 xcexcM cyclothiazide.
In another test, HEK293 cells stably expressing human GluR4 (obtained as described in European Patent Application Publication No. EP-A1-0583917) are used in the electro-physiological characterization of AMPA receptor potentiators. The extracellular recording solution contains (in mM): 140 NaCl, 5 KCl, 10 HEPES, 1 MgCl2, 2 CaCl2, 10 glucose, pH=7.4 with NaOH, 295 mOsm kgxe2x88x921. The intracellular recording solution contains (in M): 140 CsCl, 1 MgCl2, 10 HEPES, (N-[2-hydroxyethyl]piperazine-N1-[2-ethanesulfonic acid]) 10 EGTA (ethylene-bis(oxyethylenenitrilo)tetraacetic acid), pH=7.2 with CsOH, 295 mOsm kgxe2x88x921. With these solutions, recording pipettes have a resistance of 2-3 Mxcexa9. Using the whole-cell voltage clamp technique (Hamill et al.(1981)Pflxc3xcgers Arch., 391: 85-100), cells are voltage-clamped at xe2x88x9260 mV and control current responses to 1 mM glutamate are evoked. Responses to 1 mM glutamate are then determined in the presence of test compound. Compounds are deemed active in this test if, at a test concentration of 10 xcexcM, they produce a greater than 30% increase in the value of the current evoked by 1 mM glutamate.
In order to determine the potency of test compounds, the concentration of the test compound, both in the bathing solution and co-applied with glutamate, is increased in half log units until the maximum effect was seen. Data collected in this manner are fit to the Hill equation, yielding an EC50 value, indicative of the potency of the test compound. Reversibility of test compound activity is determined by assessing control glutamate 1 mM responses. Once the control responses to the glutamate challenge are re-established, the potentiation of these responses by 100 xcexcM cyclothiazide is determined by its inclusion in both the bathing solution and the glutamate-containing solution. In this manner, the efficacy of the test compound relative to that of cyclothiazide can be determined.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, which comprises a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as defined hereinabove and a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent or carrier.
The pharmaceutical compositions are prepared by known procedures using well-known and readily available ingredients. In making the compositions of the present invention, the active ingredient will usually be mixed with a carrier, or diluted by a carrier, or enclosed within a carrier, and may be in the form of a capsule, sachet, paper, or other container. When the carrier serves as a diluent, it may be a solid, semi-solid, or liquid material which acts as a vehicle, excipient, or medium for the active ingredient. The compositions can be in the form of tablets, pills, powders, lozenges, sachets, cachets, elixirs, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, aerosols, ointments containing, for example, up to 10% by weight of active compound, soft and hard gelatin capsules, suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, and sterile packaged powders.
Some examples of suitable carriers, excipients, and diluents include lactose, dextrose, sucrose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches, gum, acacia, calcium phosphate, alginates, tragcanth, gelatin, calcium silicate, micro-crystalline cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, cellulose, water syrup, methyl cellulose, methyl and propyl hydroxybenzoates, talc, magnesium stearate, and mineral oil. The formulations can additionally include lubricating agents, wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, preserving agents, sweetening agents, or flavoring agents. Compositions of the invention may be formulated so as to provide quick, sustained, or delayed release of the active ingredient after administration to the patient by employing procedures well known in the art.
The compositions are preferably formulated in a unit dosage form, each dosage containing from about 1 mg to about 500 mg, more preferably about 5 mg to about 300 mg (for example 25 mg) of the active ingredient. The term xe2x80x9cunit dosage formxe2x80x9d refers to a physically discrete unit suitable as unitary dosages for human subjects and other mammals, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active material calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect, in association with a suitable pharmaceutical carrier, diluent, or excipient. The following formulation examples are illustrative only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way.
Hard gelatin capsules are prepared using the following ingredients:
The above ingredients are mixed and filled into hard gelatin capsules in 460 mg quantities.
Tablets each containing 60 mg of active ingredient are made as follows:
The active ingredient, starch, and cellulose are passed through a No. 45 mesh U.S. sieve and mixed thoroughly. The solution of polyvinylpyrrolidone is mixed with the resultant powders which are then passed through a No. 14 mesh U.S. sieve. The granules so produced are dried at 50xc2x0 C. and passed through a No. 18 mesh U.S. sieve. The sodium carboxymethyl starch, magnesium stearate, and talc, previously passed through a No. 60 mesh U.S. sieve, are then added to the granules which, after mixing, are compressed on a tablet machine to yield tablets each weighing 150 mg.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d refers to a mammal, such as a mouse, guinea pig, rat, dog or human. It is understood that the preferred patient is a human.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d refers to the amount or dose of the compound which provides the desired effect in the patient under diagnosis or treatment.
The particular dose of compound administered according to this invention will of course be determined by the particular circumstances surrounding the case, including the compound administered, the route of administration, the particular condition being treated, and similar considerations. The compounds can be administered by a variety of routes including oral, rectal, transdermal, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, or intranasal routes. Alternatively, the compound may be administered by continuous infusion. A typical daily dose will contain from about 0.01 mg/kg to about 100 mg/kg of the active compound of this invention. Preferably, daily doses will be about 0.05 mg/kg to about 50 mg/kg, more preferably from about 0.1 mg/kg to about 25 mg/kg.